War is over
by BabyFleur-de-Lys
Summary: SLASH HPDM. LEMON. La magie de Noël accomplit des miracles et amène la délivrance. C’est ce que va découvrir un jeune sorcier que l’espoir avait déserté depuis trop longtemps.


**War is over**

Salut à tous! Je suis fière de vous présenter mon one-shot que j'ai écrit spécialement pour le temps des fêtes. Je tiens à remercie Surimigirl qui a eu la gentilesse de me le corriger malgréque jelui ai envoyé, comme dire, à la dernière minute. JE T'ADORE! J'espère que vous allez apprécier. Ah oui, et surtout, passez un joyeux temps des fêtes, je vous souhaite tout plein de bonheur.

**ATTENTION! Cette fic contient des relations homosexuelles ainsi qu'un lemon! Homophobes vous êtes prévenus! **

Résumé : La magie de Noël accomplit des miracles et amène la délivrance. C'est ce que va découvrir un jeune sorcier que l'espoir avait déserté depuis trop longtemps.

* * *

Drago Malefoy détestait par dessus tout Noël, qu'il caractérisait de fête totalement inutile et commerciale. Du plus loin que pouvait remonter sa mémoire, il n'avait jamais aimé cette fête, en fait, il l'exécrait au plus haut point. Toutes ces décorations scintillantes et ces cantiques débiles lui donnait la nausée.

Les fêtes n'avaient jamais été joyeuses chez lui. Le réveillon n'en était pas un. La famille dînait ensemble puis déballait les cadeaux qui en général étaient des trucs de magie noir. Lorsqu'il avait cinq ans, il avait reçu une guillotine miniature avec laquelle il s'était coupé le bout du doigt que sa mère avait recousue d'un coup de baguette. Cette expérience l'avait énormément traumatisé.

Le Serpentard monta dans son dortoir pour échapper à Pansy qui s'entêtait à le traîner aux Trois Balais fêter Noël comme il se doit. Stupide bonne femme, elle ne comprendrait jamais qu'il ne s'intéressait pas le moins du monde à elle. Il faudrait avant qu'elle perde certaines choses pour l'avoir entre les deux jambes. Même si parfois elle avait quelques comportements très masculin… Drago alluma sa radio posée sur son bureau, il n'avait jamais supporté le silence car celui-ci l'avait trop suivit lors de son enfance.

_So this is Xmas_

_And what have you done_

_Another year over_

_And a new one just begun_

_And so this is Xmas_

_I hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear one_

_The old and the young_

Il se leva pour aller éteindre cette stupide chose qu'on appelait radio. Est-ce que c'était si difficile de comprendre qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de noël? Pour ce venger, il donna un puissant coup de pied sur sa table de chevet qui n'eut pour effet que d'augmenter sa mauvaise humeur.

Comme tout le monde semblait se liguer contre lui, (n/a : Nah pas tout le monde Dray juste moi!) Drago décida d'aller faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard noyer son ennui profond. Il prit sa cape et son écharpe et sortit de la salle commune de Serpentard. Il se dirigeait tranquillement vers le petit village pas plus presser que ça d'être encore en pleine ambiance des fêtes.

Le jeune Serpentard pénétra dans le pub et s'assit au bar pour pouvoir se commander tout ce qu'il voulait sans avoir à se lever. De tout façon, à quoi cela pouvait servir de s'asseoir seul à une table? Il commença à boire sa Bièreaubeurre avec son air morose.

_A very Merry Xmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

Bon sang! Encore cette maudite chanson! Il ne s'en sortirait jamais! Est-ce que c'était trop demandé de lui foutre la paix? On dirait bien que oui. Il cala son verre et en recommanda un autre. Peut-être que si il buvait suffisamment il pourrait oublier cet horreur qu'on osait appeler musique.

Hey salut Malefoy! Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici!

Dégage Potter!

Décompresse un peu, c'est noël. C'est fait pour s'amuser et oublier les vieilles rancunes.

Je n'ai pas du tout envie d'oublier alors maintenant laisse-moi seul.

Très bien, c'est comme tu veux. Si jamais tu changes d'avis ma table est au fond de la salle. Amuse-toi bien Malefoy!

_And so this is Xmas_

_For weak and for strong_

_For rich and the poor ones_

_The world is so wrong_

_And so happy Xmas_

_For black and for white_

_For yellow and red ones_

_Let's stop all the fight_

Drago regarda Potter repartir vers sa table avec ses consommations. Il avait toujours adoré le regarder marcher avec son petit déhanchement tellement sensuel. N'aller pas penser qu'il éprouvait quoique ce soit pour lui, c'était purement physique. Le Griffondor était loin d'être laid, on allait même juste qu'à dire qu'il était un des plus beau spécimens du monde magique et Drago ne faisait pas exception à la règle et le trouvait plus qu'attirant.

_A very Merry Xmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

Foutu chanson! À croire qu'elle durait des heures. Il commanda encore une fois une Bièreaubeurre et cette fois-ci prit son temps pour la boire tout en ruminant contre noël. Des exclamations de joie le firent lever la tête de son verre. Décidément les Griffondor étaient de loin les plus bruyant pour faire la fête, mais Drago resta interdit devant le spectacle qui s'offrait sous ses yeux.

Ses amis, des Serpentard, étaient en train de fêter noël avec des Griffondors. Il n'avait jamais été aussi surpris de toute sa vie et pourtant il en avait eu des occasion d'être surpris. Blaise Zabini, le gars le plus froid de toute l'école, après lui évidemment, dansait debout sur une table avec la sang-de-bourbe d'Hermione Granger. Pansy Parkinson, réputé pour ne jamais sourire, riait à se rouler parterre d'une blague de cet idiot de Weasel. Crabbe et Goyle avait presque l'air…amicaux, eux qui d'ordinaire avaient l'air de deux grosses brutes en manque de bagarre.

_And so this is Xmas_

_And what have we done_

_Another year over_

_A new one just begun_

_And so happy Xmas_

_We hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear one_

_The old and the young_

Drago redevint impassible et retourna honorer son verre. À peine quelques minutes plus tard il fut interrompu de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci par ce très cher Blaise qui était redescendu de sa table.

Hey Dray! Arrête de ruminer et viens t'amuser un peu avec nous. J'en connais un qui serait ravi de te voir.

Qui, le père noël?

Viens et tu pourras voir par toi-même!

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Blaise traîna son ami vers les autres adolescents. Ceux-ci l'accueillirent joyeusement et, il faut l'avouer, un peu éméchés. Le jeune homme se joignit à eux un peu à contrecœur, mais changea vite d'avis lorsqu'une tornade brune vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Alors beau blond enfin décidé de te décoincer.

Potter, mais, tu es complètement saoul!

Et alors ça te dérange, répondit le dit Potter en lui mordillant les lèvres.

Pas le moins du monde, déclara Drago en s'emparant des lèvres du Griffondor.

Ils continuèrent à s'embrasser comme ça durant une bonne partie de la soirée jusqu'à ce que sans savoir comment, Drago se retrouva dans une chambre d'hôtel avec son fantasme sur deux pattes qui lui continuait à l'embrasser comme si il ne s'était rien passer. Le Serpentard dut se faire violence et repoussa l'ange devant lui.

Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Mon cadeau ne te plaît pas?

Ton cadeau? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Blaise m'a dit que tu m'aimais bien alors j'ai pensé que peut-être ça te ferais plaisir de… enfin tu vois?

Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a passé par la tête? Tu crois que ça se fait transplaner avec des gens dans une chambre d'hôtel pour t'envoyer en l'air avec eux comme cadeau de noël?

Bah… oui!

Tu es désespérant. Bon maintenant couche-toi et dors. On reparlera de tout ça demain quand tu auras récupéré tous tes esprits.

Drago borda presque tendrement l'apprenti alcoolique et le regarda dormir assit dans le fauteuil à côté du lit. Pour ce désennuyer, il ouvrit la radio.

_A very Merry Xmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

_War is over, if you want it_

_War is over now_

Alors là c'était vraiment de la mauvaise volonté. À croire qu'il n'y avait que cette chanson qui parlait de noël. Il referma la radio d'un geste brusque de baguette magique. Le jeune homme soupira et s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il valait mieux dormir car, avec la quantité d'alcool qui coulait dans le sang d'Harry, il en avait des heures à dormir. Il s'endormit à son tour en se lançant bercer par la respiration lente et profonde d'Harry.

_So this is Xmas_

_And what have you done_

_Another year over_

_And a new one just begun_

_And so this is Xmas_

_I hope you have fun_

_The near and the dear one_

_The old and the young_

Drago papillonna des yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette musique débile encore? Il ouvrit complètement ses prunelles grises pour rencontrer une immense forêt verte émeraude. Après quelques secondes de contemplation, il se rendit compte que cette magnifique forêt appartenait au charmant Griffondor assit en indien sur le lit. Un silence gêné s'instaura entre eux que Harry finit par briser.

Je suis désolé pour hier, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser.

Ça va, tu n'avais pas toute ta tête de tout façon.

Hum… ouais, mais tu sais j'en avais vraiment envie et je sais que cela ne t'as pas laissé indifférent. Je… merci de ne pas avoir profiter de la situation.

Je ne suis pas toujours correct avec toi Potter, mais ce n'est certainement pas pour cette raison que j'aurais profiter de ton état.

Certains ne se seraient pas gênés …

Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde.

_A very Merry Xmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

Saleté de cantique de noël.

Tu n'aimes pas noël?

Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire?

Ne t'en prends pas à moi j'essaie seulement de faire la conversation.

Qu'est-ce qui te dit que je veux parler avec toi?

Le Griffondor tourna le dos à Drago et l'on pouvait voir dans sa posture qu'il était offensé. Dire qu'il était tomber amoureux d'un crétin pareil, mais le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Malefoy s'approcha doucement du brun et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

Harry, je suis désolé, je ne voulais…

Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire?

Que j'étais désolé…

Non! Avant…

Harry?

Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom… Tu ne m'avais jamais appelé comme ça…

C'est si étonnant?

Venant de toi, oui.

Harry se retourna pour faire face à Drago. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement durant un court instant avant de s'unirent dans un vrai baiser passionné (n/a : omg, je commence à devenir guimauve). Drago passa ses mains sous le chandail d'Harry et caressa cette chair tendre qui s'offrait à lui. Harry quant à lui, mit ses bras autour de la nuque de son futur amant.

_And so this is Xmas_

_For weak and for strong_

_For rich and the poor ones_

_The world is so wrong_

_And so happy Xmas_

_For black and for white_

_For yellow and red ones_

_Let's stop all the fight_

Les vêtements volèrent rapidement à travers la pièce et vite les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent complètement nus. Ils se sourirent tendrement avant de commencer à découvrir le corps de l'autre. Drago allongea son amant sur le lit tout en le couvrant d'une multitude de petits baisers dans le cou. Ses mains descendirent se poser sur ces fesses qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps.

Harry n'était pas en reste non plus. Avec ses mains, il caressait toutes les parties du corps du Serpentard qu'il pouvait atteindre. Il cibla ses attouchements sur le sexe de son amant et se régalait de ses gémissements de plaisir. Il étouffa un cri de plaisir lorsqu'il sentit la bouche de Drago l'engloutir. Le blond entreprit une longue série de va-et-vient sur la verge durcit par le plaisir.

Dray je vais…je ne tiendrai plus très longtemps…

Drago accentua la pression sur le phallus jusqu'à ce que son amant se déverse dans sa bouche dans un long râle de plaisir. Il remonta lentement jusqu'au visage d'Harry pour l'embrasser fougueusement et lui faire goûter sa semence.

Dray, je n'en peux plus prends-moi maintenant!

Impatient Harry? Ricana-t-il.

Très!

Drago éclata d'un rire qui fut vite étouffé par la bouche d'Harry. Ne voulant pas laisser languir son petit griffon plus longtemps, Drago lubrifia ses doigts qu'il amena à l'entrée de ce dernier. Il fit pénétrer son index dans l'orifice de son amant, qui laissa échapper un couinement de plaisir. Le deuxième passa pratiquement inaperçu, mais au troisième Harry laissa échapper une plainte de douleur. Le blond le prépara lentement et, au bout de quelques minutes, retira ses doigts.

Drago écarta un peu plus les cuisses de l'autre jeune homme et s'installa confortablement entre elles. Il appuya doucement sur pénis sur l'intimité jusqu'à ce qu'il y pénètre, arrachant un cri de pure plaisir à Harry. Lorsqu'il fut complètement en lui, il attendit quelques minutes avant d'amorcer un premier va-et-vient, voulant laisser le temps à Harry de s'habituer à sa présence en lui, même si d'après sa réaction il l'était.

Harry ondula le bassin pour inciter Drago à bouger. Le premier coup de rein les fit gémir tout les deux. Leur deux corps s'épousaient parfaitement et leurs mouvements étaient d'un parfait synchronisme. Drago donna le coup ultime et ils jouirent en même temps.

Drago s'effondra sur Harry, épuisé par l'effort physique qu'il venait de fournir. Après avoir repris son souffle, il se retira de l'étroit fourreau de chair et se coucha à côté du brun. Ce dernier prit sa baguette magique et après un rapide sort de nettoyage se coucha en appuyant sa tête sur le torse du blond.

_A very Merry Xmas_

_And a happy New Year_

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

_War is over, if you want it_

_War is over now_

Harry, combien y a-t-il de chansons de noël?

Au moins une bonne vingtaine, pourquoi?

Pour rien, seulement que chaque fois que j'entends une chanson c'est celle-là.

C'est ma chanson préférée.

Je crois bien que ça va aussi devenir la mienne.

En parlant de noël, tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question. Aimes-tu noël?

Maintenant, j'adore!

_War is over now_

_Happy Xmas_

_

* * *

_

J'espère que vous avez apprécié! Je suis toute émue c'est le premier lemon que j'écris! Que d'émotions! Si vous avez apprécié vous pouvez toujours me laisser une petite review et encore une fois, Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année à tous!

babyFleurdeLys


End file.
